Ton père est un héros
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: "Pietro, qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé à papa ?" demanda Nathaniel maintenant âgé de cinq ans. Pietro Maximoff se figea devant la porte de la chambre. Ça remontait à si loin désormais. "Je veux savoir," insistait le plus jeune des Barton. Clint/Pietro
1. Prologue

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Film : Avengers Age of Ultron_  
 _Couple : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff_  
 _Genre : Romance/Drame_  
 _Résumé : « Pietro, qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé à papa ? » demanda Nathaniel maintenant âgé de cinq ans. Pietro Maximoff se figea devant la porte de la chambre. Ça remontait à si loin désormais. « Je veux savoir, » insistait le plus jeune des Barton._

 _Mots de l'auteure : J'ai usé de musique profonde et triste pour cette histoire… Mais ça n'est pas que sombre rassurez vous ! Pietro va donc raconter son passé à Nathaniel. Ouvrez bien vos oreilles, prenez place sur vos sièges._

 _Cette fanfic date d'un an et deux mois maintenant, et je l'ai retapé il y a peu pour vous. Il y aura un prologue et 4 chapitres. Voilà, place à la musique !_

 **T** on père est un héros

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Prologue  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Pietro, qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé à papa ? »

Le petit Nathaniel serra un peu plus les draps contre ses poings, penaud, sachant que ce sujet de discussion restait très tendu et pénible au sein de la maison. Et ça l'était surtout pour Pietro Maximoff.

Le dit Maximoff s'était immobilisé devant la porte fermée de la chambre du plus jeune. Sa main levée se referma dans le vide, et il baissa la tête, ses mèches de cheveux blancs cachant son regard.

« Cooper et Lila sont au courant de tout, eux… » bougonna le plus jeune Barton un peu plus bas tout en remontant la couette pour cacher la partie inférieure de son visage.

Nathaniel n'avait que de vague souvenir de son père, étant si jeune lorsque celui-ci ait disparu de sa vie. Et Pietro avait mis un poing d'honneur à faire en sorte que Nathaniel ne découvre les raisons de sa mort trop tôt. Il était jeune et l'histoire était dure pour un enfant innocent qui avait vécu loin des guerres et des Avengers.

Mais maintenant, Nathaniel avait cinq ans, et semblait vouloir en savoir plus. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible. Il était surement temps de lui raconter toute la vérité.

Cependant, Pietro voulu être sûr que le plus jeune des Barton était prêt à entendre toute l'histoire.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir aujourd'hui ? » demanda le coureur en se tournant lentement vers Nathaniel. « Lila ou Cooper t'ont dit à nouveau quelque chose ? »

Nathaniel secoua vivement, la tête. Pietro réprimandait les enfants lorsqu'ils parlaient de la disparition de leur père face au plus jeune.

« C'est les autres, à l'école, » expliqua Nathaniel en retirant la couette pour se redresser sur son lit et fixer Pietro droit dans les yeux. « Il me trouve bizarre… »

Pietro fronça derechef les sourcils, et s'approcha du lit du jeune garçon. Il détestait quand les enfants Barton se faisaient chambrer à l'école ou même embêter. Une fois, il était même allé chercher de l'aide sur internet pour en savoir plus sur les amitiés entre filles afin d'avoir une longue discussion avec Lila dont certaines de ses copines riaient dans son dos.

Lila en était ressortie triomphante, ne se laissant plus marcher sur les pieds, Pietro l'ayant poussé à être forte et oublier le regard des autres afin qu'elle puisse être la personne qu'elle voulait être.

Oh non, Pietro ne laisserait pas Nathaniel se faire marcher dessus.

« Pourquoi te trouve-t-il bizarre ? » demanda Pietro en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit doucement.

Nathaniel croisa les bras et tourna la tête au sens inverse, montrant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Pietro se pencha pour allumer la lampe de chevet et soupira :

« Regard-moi, Nath'. Est-ce que tu me trouves bizarre ? »

Le plus jeune des Barton jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Pietro et secoua négativement la tête. Jamais cette idée ne lui serait venue à l'esprit ? Pourquoi donc Pietro lui demandait cela ?

« De nous deux, c'est moi le plus bizarre, » continua Pietro en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté pour croiser le regard de Nathaniel. « J'ai les cheveux blancs. Je cours plus vite qu'un train. Je n'aime pas le Nutella… »

Nathaniel lâcha un petit sourire en tournant encore plus la tête pour ne pas que Pietro le voit.

« Mais je l'accepte, » continua Pietro qui se souvint avoir déjà eu ce genre de conversation avec Cooper il y a quelques mois. « C'est ce qui me rend unique, on va dire. C'est beau la différence. Bizarre n'est pas péjoratif. Péjoratif ça veut dire que c'est quelque chose de mal. Ceux qui t'ont dit ça, c'est des conna-… Des idiots. Ils sont juste jaloux, c'est tout. »

A vrai dire, Pietro n'avait jamais vraiment accepté sa couleur de cheveux après les expériences de Strucker sur lui. Il avait accepté son pouvoir, mais pas cette couleur qu'il trouvait ignoble. Et cette couleur se rependait encore et encore au fil du temps, ayant attaqué ses racines noires. Mais Clint avait aimé grandement cette couleur.

« Ils disent aussi que je suis bizarre parce que papa et maman ne sont plus là. »

Pietro vu rouge. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher les enfants Barton par le biais de leurs parents. Personne. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Pietro irait leur faire ravaler leurs paroles.

« Là, tu peux dire que ce sont des _connards_ … » lâcha Pietro qui tentait de rester zen face à la situation. « Même si tes parents ne sont plus là avec toi, tu restes un garçon normal. C'est le temps qui a été injuste avec toi. Tu es même plus que ça, Nath'. Tu es courageux, tu ne te laisses pas abattre. Ça, c'est être un grand homme. »

Nathaniel buvait les paroles de Pietro, la bouche entrouverte sans lâcher la peluche dans ses bras. Jamais Pietro n'avait dit de gros mots devant le petit, même si ça avait été difficile. Nathaniel voyait que Pietro était en colère.

« Je suppose qu'ils trouvent aussi bizarre que ça soit moi qui m'occupe de vous… » continua Pietro en plissant les yeux.

Nathaniel hocha timidement la tête. Depuis presque trois ans, c'était Pietro qui s'occupait de la petite famille, ayant refusé de les envoyer dans un orphelinat ou foyer d'accueil. Clint n'avait plus de parents, et seule la mère de Laura était encore en vie, et était atteinte d'Alzheimer. Laura avait aussi des cousins, mais aucun n'était proche de la famille et tous habitaient en Europe.

Ainsi, Pietro était devenu comme le second père de la famille. Les trois enfants connaissaient déjà très bien Pietro, et la pilule passa mieux, même si c'était très douloureux pour tous. Wanda, la sœur jumelle de Pietro venait aussi très souvent leur rendre visite, alternant entre la ferme des Barton et sa vie en tant qu'Avengers.

La famille n'était donc pas grande. Mais pourtant unies.

« Est-ce que tu en as honte ? » finit par demander Pietro à voix basse.

« Pourquoi j'en aurais honte ? » répliqua Nathaniel qui semblait ne pas comprendre où en voulait en venir Pietro.

Pietro finit par lâcher un sourire et hocha la tête lentement.

« Laisse les dire. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a pour second papa un Pietro qui sait courir vite, » ricana Pietro en haussant les épaules.

« Ils n'ont pas de chance, tant pis pour eux, » fit Nathaniel en faisant la moue, fronçant les sourcils.

Le cœur de Pietro se serra à la vue du visage du plus jeune des Barton. Cette moue, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Elle était moins flagrante chez Lila et Cooper. Mais Nathaniel, c'était tout autre chose. Pietro revoyait en lui le visage fâché, détaché ou blasé de Clint Barton. Un visage que Pietro donnerait cher pour revoir.

« Dit… » continua Nathaniel en brisant le silence de la petite chambre. « C'est vrai que tu as été un Avengers ? »

A ce mot, Pietro cilla et détourna le regard. Ça remontait à si loin pour lui.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas envie de te coucher, » fit Pietro en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil Buzz l'Eclair posé sur la table de nuit. « C'est le week-end. Tu es bien assez grand pour entendre tout ça… »

« Tu vas me raconter votre histoire d'amour ? » sourit Nathaniel en se redressant à nouveau, apparemment impatient.

Pietro rit doucement et borda Nathaniel qui se laissa tomber contre son oreiller.

« D'abord comme je te l'ai déjà si bien dit, ton père est un héros… » murmura Pietro en caressant doucement les cheveux blonds du plus jeune Barton. « Mais je dois d'abord remonter à loin pour commencer cette histoire… »

Mais ce que ne remarqua pas Pietro, se fut que Lila et Cooper n'étaient pas loin. La fillette s'était adossée au mur du couloir près de la porte, et Cooper était assis en tailleur face à celle-ci. Eux aussi voulaient à nouveau entendre cette histoire. Car même si elle était triste, elle prouvait tout le courage de leurs deux pères.

* * *

 _Est-ce que le Hawksilver est toujours à la mode ? Car j'en avait écrit masse l'année dernière xD N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !_


	2. Un bonheur fictif

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Un bonheur fictif**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Leur première rencontre fut tout ce qu'il y avait de percutant. Pietro propulsant Clint en avant, celui-ci avait alors heurté avec douleur le sol froid de la Sokovie. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'était ensuite retourné vers l'archer en lui dévoilant un sourire sournois.

« T'as rien vu venir, » avait alors lâché le sokovien avec son éternel accent.

Oh oui, Clint n'oublierait jamais cette phrase.

Et leur rivalité avait alors commencé ici. Clint lui rendant la pareille lorsqu'il le fallait. Tout se passait à merveille, voilà ce que se disait Pietro. Il attirait le regard de Clint. Il le cherchait et celui-ci lui répondait toujours. Pietro aimait ce petit jeu qui se déroulait entre eux.

Et Clint avait lui aussi fini par apprécier ça d'ailleurs. Mais évidemment, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Pietro était mort durant la bataille. Ultron l'avait tué.

Clint pensait ne plus jamais revoir son sourire narquois ainsi que ses yeux d'un bleu si clair et entendre son accent si unique. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pietro avait perdu la vie pour lui. Pour le sauver.

Wanda non plus n'avait pas compris. Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Quand on lui avait raconté la raison de sa mort, la jeune femme avait paru stupéfaite. Il s'était sacrifié pour l'un des Avengers.

Personne ne pensait voir à nouveau le filet bleuté de la course de Pietro Maximoff. Il était mort.

Ou peut-être pas finalement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Clint Barton qui se redressa en position assise contre son tapis d'exercice.

C'était Natasha Romanoff qui se tenait à la porte de la salle d'entraînement, essoufflée après avoir couru.

« Son cœur bat à nouveau ! »répéta t elle.

L'archer ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se leva derechef pour courir vers la porte, manquant de glisser sur son tapis traînant encore à ses pieds. Etait-il en train de rêver ?

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu être le premier au courant, » fit elle en le suivant alors à travers le couloir.

« Où est-il ? » demanda Clint qui se tourna vivement vers la rousse.

La jeune femme fut surprise par l'expression de son ami. Clint était soudain devenu pâle, et de la sueur perlait de son front. Ce n'était en rien dû à l'exercice.

« Ils l'ont transféré à l'infirmerie. Il dort encore et il a besoin de soin rapidement. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » lâcha Clint en fronçant les sourcils. « Il y a deux jours je n'ai ressenti aucun poult. »

« Calme-toi Clint, » lui intima la jeune femme en déposant une main contre son épaule pour l'aider à y voir plus clair. « Respire. Wanda te l'expliquera mieux que moi. »

Soudain, ils perçurent des gémissements étouffés au loin, qui résonnaient dans les couloirs du QG des Avengers. Puis il y eut des cris sourds de douleur, paraissant étranglé et opprimé. Clint et Natasha se figèrent, en fixant le couloir sombre face à eux. Et cette intonation de voix, Clint le reconnaissait entre mille.

« Le gamin... » murmura-t-il en se lançant à la poursuite du son.

Et il ne fut pas long à arriver face à l'infirmerie dont la porte était fermée. Trois agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. étaient devant la porte, ainsi que Wanda Maximoff et Steve Rogers. Tous semblaient en pleine dispute.

« La morphine et les anesthésiants ne font aucun effet sur son corps ! » s'égosillait la Maximoff contre l'un des agents qui lui bloquait le passage. « Son métabolisme est cent fois plus rapide que le nôtre ! »

Steve paraissait lui aussi agité, tout en essayant de médiatiser la conversation. Mais Wanda ne se laissait pas faire, et s'approcha vivement de l'homme pour l'intimider à l'aide son regard rougeâtre.

« Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons... » commença l'agent visiblement penaud qui semblait vouloir seulement suivre les ordres.

« Laissez-moi entrer je vous dis ! Ou je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser la force ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » lâcha Clint assez haut pour que Wanda puisse l'entendre.

L'altercation prit fin suite à la voix de l'archer, et un second gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, ainsi que la voix encourageante d'un médecin demandant de tenir bon.

Wanda ne prit pas de gants et poussa l'agent sur le côté à l'aide de son pouvoir pour pénétrer dans l'infirmerie en courant. L'agent tomba lourdement sur le sol en grimaçant de douleur, juste aux pieds de Steve.

« Je vous l'avais dit, » glissa Steve à son adresse, dévoilant une innocence même.

Clint quant à lui resta figé de stupeur face à la porte à nouveau fermée. C'était bien la voix de Pietro. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi semblait-il tant souffrir ? Que lui faisaient-ils ?

« Ils tentent de lui extraire les balles, » dit alors Steve en répondant à la question muette de l'archer. « Mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu... Il est immunisé contre tous médicaments et produits. »

« À cause de son métabolisme, » devina alors Natasha qui jeta un coup d'œil vers le tireur livide.

Mais Clint restait bloqué à fixer cette porte. Ainsi, il leva une main tremblante vers la poignée et l'abaissa doucement. Personne ne vint l'y en empêcher. Puis il poussa la porte.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut Wanda assise sur une chaise près d'un lit. De ses paumes s'évacuaient des filets rougeâtres qui s'évaporaient dans l'air de la pièce. Sa main était placée contre le front de l'homme allongé sur le lit.

La pièce était chaude et sentait fort l'antiseptique et le sang. Quatre médecins s'affairaient autour du lit, habillés en blanc, et leurs tenues étaient par endroits tachées de rouge. Et ils semblaient accepter la présence de Wanda. Peut-être les avait-elle ensorcelé eux aussi.

Clint fit quelques pas dans la pièce, muet de stupeur. Wanda leva des yeux fatigués vers l'archer et lui lança un léger sourire.

« Il est en vie, » souffla-t-elle en maintenant fort la main de son frère dans la sienne qui était libre.

Pietro Maximoff était allongé dans ce lit blanc, un masque à oxygène contre la partie inférieure de son visage. Deux médecins tentaient d'extirper les balles du corps du coureur. De sa position, Clint remarquait très clairement la chair à vif presque brûlée mélangée aux éclats de balles. Il était normal que le jeune homme souffre si aucun antiseptique ou anesthésiant ne marchait.

Le sokovien lâcha un second gémissement long de douleur et Wanda caressa son front en lui soufflant des mots doux dans une langue inconnue pour Clint. Pietro souffrait, et Clint en avait la nausée.

Ainsi, l'archer s'approcha doucement des jumeaux. Les médecins le laissèrent passer, sûrement avaient-ils compris que Pietro avait besoin d'aide pour tenir.

Il s'agenouilla face à Pietro, et contempla son visage. Le Maximoff était très pâle, et de la sueur perlait contre son cou. Il serait les dents et maintenait ses yeux fermés. Peut-être n'était-il conscient que de la douleur.

« Je peux apaiser un peu son esprit, » expliqua Wanda en observant avec douceur son frère, elle aussi troublée par la souffrance de Pietro. « C'est un miracle s'il a survécu. Son cœur n'avait pas été touché. Son métabolisme fait de lui un être presque immortel. »

« Si on ne touche pas le cœur... » comprit Clint sans pouvoir lâcher des yeux le visage en sueur de Pietro.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, perdue elle aussi dans la contemplation de son frère finalement en vie.

Clint ne pensait jamais revoir son sourire, ni ses yeux, ni entendre sa voix. Mais il ne pensait pas non plus découvrir une telle douleur sur le visage si jeune du sokovien.

« Tiens-lui sa main, » murmura Wanda.

Clint leva enfin ses yeux vers elle. Wanda aussi le fixait droit dans les yeux le plus sérieusement du monde. De ce fait, le tireur empoigna avec douceur la main moite du plus jeune sans aucune hésitation. Et Clint fut soulagé de ressentir de la chaleur dans le creux de sa main, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il était en vie. Puis, il plaça sa seconde main contre celle-ci, et la serra avec une douce fermeté.

« Soit fort, » chuchota Clint avec espoir. « On est là. »

Et soudain, le visage de Pietro se détendit quelque peu. Ses traits tirés semblaient disparaître. Et Wanda fut surprise. Elle jeta un regard intrigué vers l'archer qui semblait ne pas lui prêter attention.

« Est-ce qu' _il_ est en vie...? » murmura une voix rauque.

Clint écarquilla les yeux. Il entendait à nouveau la voix de Pietro.

« Oui, oui, » lui répondit avec douceur sa sœur tout en caressant son front. « Il est juste là près de toi. »

Clint comprit alors qu'ils parlaient de lui. Puis, le souffle saccadé de Pietro se calma et devint plus lent. Il sembla s'endormir.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Selon les médecins, Pietro cicatrisait rapidement, ce qui était pour eux un miracle dans la science. Steve compara Pietro à un certain Wolverine, membre des X-Men, qui n'était pas inconnu pour tout le monde.

Pietro se réveilla une journée après. Son esprit était encore flou et embué mais il finit par se souvenir de tout, et fut heureux de constater que Clint était toujours en vie et qu'il n'avait pas frôlé la mort pour rien.

« Sympa de te revoir parmi nous, » dit Clint avec un léger sourire lorsqu'il fut à nouveau auprès du lit de Pietro.

« C'est la première chose gentille que tu me dis, » ricana Pietro faiblement.

Il y avait toujours une perfusion contre son avant-bras, et ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert. Il était encore exténué. Clint lâcha un léger rire à son adresse et se leva tout en tapotant gentiment le genou du plus jeune.

« Je te laisse dormir. Ta sœur va me tuer si je ralentis ta guérison. »

Pietro rit à son tour et hocha lentement la tête tout en suivant du regard l'archer qui quittait la pièce.

Maintenant, Clint revoyait son sourire et ses yeux profonds.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Dès le lendemain, Pietro était sur pieds et courait dans tout le QG pour prouver à Wanda et Steve qu'il était de nouveau guéri et apte à se joindre aux Avengers. Bien que parfois certaines de ses cicatrices le faisaient souffrir, il restait d'attaque.

Lui et Wanda étaient dorénavant des Avengers. Et Tony soupira d'avance rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir une sorte d'hyperactif arrogant et une magicienne susceptibles dans son équipe.

Clint quant à lui décida de ne pas quitter maintenant l'équipe. Histoire de vérifier que Wanda et Pietro soient suffisamment entraînés et avisés pour survivre en mission. Ils étaient tous les deux si jeunes.

Et le petit jeu de Clint et Pietro continua alors. Exactement comme durant l'ère d'Ultron. Rien n'avait changé finalement.

Mais un jour, quelques semaines seulement après sa résurrection spontanée, Pietro décida de suivre Clint. Oui, car tous les week-ends, il disparaissait et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Il revenait le lundi matin aux aurores, prêt à partir en mission.

« Peut-être qu'il a une amante qu'il cache aux yeux de tous, » avant proposé Pietro un soir en fixant étrangement le plafond, allongé sur le lit de sa sœur.

« Tu ne vas pas le suivre quand même, » avait ricané sa sœur qui devinait d'avance les actions de son frère.

« Ça pourrait être marrant. »

Ainsi, Pietro avait suivi la trajectoire de Clint grâce à sa super vitesse. A vrai dire, il redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver, et il espérait que ce qu'il avait proposé à Wanda un peu plus tôt soit faux. Mais il préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir. Il était déjà bien trop heureux d'arriver à faire sourire l'archer, et à attirer son regard.

Dans un sens il savait que c'était mal de le suivre, mais jamais Clint ne lui avait parlé de sa vie. Il préférait écouter Pietro déblatérer tout et n'importe quoi apparemment. Et bien sur, le descendre et l'énerver quand il le fallait.

Il fut d'abord surpris par ce qu'il découvrit. Clint avait une ferme. Une maison, et donc, peut-être une famille.

À pas de loup, il traversa le jardin, le cœur battant, et se dissimula derrière un arbre. Et il se figea de stupeur. C'était des cris joyeux d'enfants qu'il entendait là. Ses mains devinrent moites et son cœur se serra sans qu'il en sache la raison.

« Merde, » lâcha-t-il tout bas.

Il avait infiltré une famille. Pietro se sentit soudain coupable.

Brusquement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et Pietro se tapit à nouveau derrière l'arbre. Il aperçut une fillette en robe bleue courir à l'extérieur.

« Tu n'as pas oublié les clés de la boîte aux lettres ? » fit la voix d'une femme à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Non, non, je les ai ! » s'exclama la petite en brandissant haut sa main pour montrer les clés sans s'arrêter de courir dans la direction opposée au sokovien.

Clint avait donc une femme et des enfants. A vrai dire, Pietro s'en était douté au fond de lui. Il avait presque le double de son propre âge. Ainsi, le jeune homme se retourna, visiblement troublé, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de souffler car il sentit qu'on l'agrippait par le cou, et son corps fut plaqué au sol, son bras maintenu fermement en arrière. Lorsqu'il rencontra le sol, il laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise et de douleur. Son corps n'était pas entièrement remis de ses blessures finalement.

« Pietro ?! » s'exclama une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Pietro, toujours au sol, tenta de lever la tête vers la source de la voix. C'était Clint qui se tenait debout face à lui, et venait de le relâcher, une expression de surprise sur le visage.

« Eh ben, tu es pire qu'un chien de garde, toi... » marmonna Pietro en se levant tout en massant sa joue endolorie par le choc.

« J'ai été longuement entrainé. Je sais rapidement quand quelqu'un infiltre ma ferme. »

Clint lui tendit alors sa main pour l'aider à se lever. Pietro accepta cette main et l'archer le tira en avant.

« Tu m'espionnes c'est ça ? » ricana Clint qui pourtant ne paraissait pas en colère.

« Je me demandais juste où tu allais durant les week-ends. »

Et Pietro jeta un coup d'œil vers la ferme, une expression de tristesse dans le creux de ses yeux. Il entrevit la petite fille à la robe bleue entrer précipitamment dans la maison avec un tas de lettres et magazines contre sa poitrine.

« Ça va pas ? »lui demanda Clint qui avait remarqué son malaise.

« Si si, je suis juste surpris qu'un vieux mec comme toi ait une famille ! »

Et Pietro lui fit un large sourire. Clint rit doucement et plaça sa main contre son épaule.

« Viens, je vais présenter à la famille mon sauveur. »

Pietro fut accueilli à bras ouverts. Le sokovien fut même ému face à l'amour de cette famille. Laura était bienveillante et magnifique, Cooper était intelligent, Lila adorable et Nathaniel, le tout nouveau né, à croquer.

Depuis ce jour, Pietro et Wanda devinrent proches de la famille Barton. Car la jeune femme fut elle aussi rapidement conviée à un repas à la ferme. Wanda aimait cette atmosphère bien heureuse, et elle avait toujours adoré les enfants. Qu'elle ne fut donc pas sa joie lorsqu'elle put prendre Nathaniel dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Mais aussi, depuis ce jour, Pietro comprit que quelque chose ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Il devait maintenant faire fi des sentiments naissant qu'il avait pour le tireur. Pour lui et pour sa famille. Il le devait. Et plus les jours passaient, plus c'était dur.

« Il faut que cela cesse... » fit un jour Wanda alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le QG.

Pietro leva la tête de son magazine et haussa un sourcil intrigué. Wanda vint alors le rejoindre sur le lit.

« Je sens ta peine s'accroître de jour en jour, » fit-elle dans un murmure en s'allongeant près de lui. « Cette peine qui te dévore de l'intérieur. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » dit Pietro soudain livide, laissant sa sœur jouer avec les mèches de ses cheveux blancs.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, Wanda avait pourtant découvert son malaise. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme lui fit les gros yeux, signe qu'il ne devait pas rigoler avec elle.

« Je pensais qu'avec le temps ça passerait. Mais non. Je ne supporte plus de te voir souffrir. »

« Mais je ne souffre pas Wanda, » rétorqua son frère en se redressant sur le lit.

« Ton cœur souffre. »

Wanda plaça doucement sa main contre la poitrine de son frère jumeau et ferma les yeux pour y entendre le son du battement. Pietro la laissa faire.

« On va arrêter de le voir. On peut partir si tu veux, » continua la jeune femme sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le cœur de Pietro se serra. Il savait que ça sœur se sentait bien ici. Elle aimait la famille Barton, elle aimait les Avengers, hormis Stark. Elle était donc prête à tout pour lui. Prête à quitter les gens et les endroits qu'elle aimait pour son frère. Oui, et c'était réciproque.

« On est bien ici. On ne part pas, » lui assura Pietro. « Tout va aller pour le mieux. »

Wanda le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un regard triste. Elle ne paraissait pas convaincue par les paroles du plus vieux. Puis, Pietro prit une inspiration et attrapa la main de sa sœur pour donner plus d'importance à ses dires.

« J'aime Clint. Mais j'aime aussi sa famille. Il est heureux et c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Ce fut la première fois en quatre mois que Pietro avoua tout haut ses sentiments. Et ça lui faisait tout de même bizarre.

« Tu es un homme bon, mon frère. Tu mérites tellement de bien... »

« Être à ses côtés me suffit. Il m'a fait aimer les gosses, » sourit Pietro.

Wanda hocha lentement la tête, mais savait pourtant que Pietro ne disait pas tout à fait la vérité. Elle avait très bien remarqué ses regards désireux et avide d'en avoir plus. Elle avait aussi vu ses sourires béats lorsqu'il parlait de Clint, ou sa sérénité lorsqu'il se tenait près de lui. Mais Pietro dissimulait tout ça de son mieux. Wanda l'avait bien compris.

« J'ai déjà hésité à partir, » finit par avouer Pietro en soupirant. « Mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Parce que je suis égoïste et que je voyais que tu aimais être ici. »

« T'en fait pas pour moi. »

« Ici est notre famille. C'est chez nous. »

Ainsi, Pietro et Wanda demeurèrent ici. Soit dans le Q.G. en tant que Avengers ou à la ferme avec Clint et Laura. Mais le bonheur fictif ne dura pas bien longtemps.

* * *

 _Wow, que de reviews et d'entrain pour le prologue… Vous m'avez mis la larme à l'œil !_

 _Merci aux anonymes, je vous fais plain de bisous :_ _Cibou (comme on se retrouve !), Lyrah,_ _Hela L. Barton et_ _Val. MERCI_

 _Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine :D_


	3. Soit heureux, promets-le-moi

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Soit heureux, promets-le-moi**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Nathaniel avait tout juste un an. Et les médecins découvrirent un cancer chez Laura Barton. Quand Pietro l'apprit, ce ne fut en rien un soulagement. À vrai dire, il fut terrifié. Terrifié pour la douleur que ressentaient Laura, Clint et les enfants.

« C'est injuste... » lâcha un soir Pietro lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre d'amis qu'il partageait à la ferme avec sa sœur.

Les enfants étaient couchés. Clint était resté à l'hôpital avec sa femme, et Pietro en revenait tout juste, après que Clint l'eut obligé à rentrer pour se reposer. Il avait alors quitté l'archer en proie à de sombres pensées, le regard rivé sur sa femme allongée, dans un profond sommeil.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Wanda assise sur le bord du lit qui berçait Nathaniel dans ses bras, visiblement anxieuse.

Le visage grave de Pietro était une des premières réponses. La jeune femme comprit et se leva pour aller coucher le bébé. Nathaniel n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Même s'il était jeune et qu'il ne comprenait pas encore tous les mots.

Lorsque Wanda retourna dans la chambre, et qu'elle ferma la porte derrière, elle tomba sur son frère en pleurs au milieu de la pièce, l'une de ses mains plaquées contre ses yeux. Les larmes de Pietro étaient si rares.

« Wanda, dans ma tête, je m'étais toujours demandé comment aurait été ma vie si Laura n'avait pas été là... Je me dégoûte. »

Mais avant qu'il n'en dise plus, Wanda attrapa son frère dans ses bras, et caressa son cuir chevelu tout en lui murmurant des mots tout.

« Chut... C'est rien... Tu n'as jamais désiré ça... Oublie ces idioties... »

« Elle va si mal... Clint avait raison... Les enfants ont vu leur mère pour la dernière fois... »

Le sang de Wanda se glaça, mais elle continua d'enlacer son frère. Ainsi donc, voici la conclusion ? Laura Barton était proche de la fin.

« Elle ne tiendra pas la nuit… » finit par dire Pietro en plongeant son visage contre le cou de sa sœur.

Il se souvient très clairement du visage de Clint lorsqu'ils avaient appris tous les deux par le médecin que la jeune femme n'en avait pas pour longtemps. L'archer avait demandé à Pietro de rester avec lui avant la conclusion, et Clint était resté figé de stupeur. Le plus jeune n'avait pas su comment réagir, mais son cœur s'était alors brisé à cette nouvelle. Alors il n'avait pas osé imaginer comment était celui de Clint. L'archer avait alors hoché la tête sans jeter un regard vers Pietro. Surement aurait-il eu du mal à se contenir s'il avait croisé le regard compatissant du sokovien.

Clint était resté avec sa femme, mais ne voulait pas que les enfants la voient comme ça. Il fallait que leurs derniers souvenirs d'elle soit vifs et plus lumineux que la vue de Laura pâle, maigre, et presque sans vie. Ils l'avaient vu le matin même et son sourire restera gravé dans leur mémoire.

« Ils ne méritent pas ça... » murmura Pietro contre sa sœur.

Wanda et Pietro avaient trop de souvenirs de leur enfance orpheline en Sokovie. La perte d'un être cher était terrible. La jeune femme se mit elle aussi à pleurer en silence tout en continuant de caresser son crâne.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Laura Barton perdit la vie, et les Avengers furent tous conviés à l'enterrement.

Quand Clint aperçut Pietro en costume trois pièces noir s'approcher pour lui annoncer ses condoléances, l'archer l'enserra dans ses bras tout en laissant échapper un sanglot. Le cœur de Pietro se serra et ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il les posa contre les omoplates de Clint pour lui donner tout son soutient.

Natasha était à quelques pas des deux hommes, et les fixait d'un air triste. Clint semblait trouver du réconfort dans les bras du Maximoff. Jusqu'ici il ne s'était pas encore lâché, ne voulant rien montrer aux enfants. Ceux-ci étaient dans la voiture maintenant avec Bruce -que Natasha avait retrouvé en Inde depuis le temps-, et maintenant, l'archer pouvait se laisser aller. Mais l'espionne paraissait aussi suspicieuse et ne lâchait pas du regard Pietro qui avait déposé son menton contre l'épaule du tireur.

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, » lui fit Wanda en demandant à la rousse de la suivre à l'écart.

C'est ce que fit Natacha, laissant ainsi les deux hommes sous la pluie dans ce moment d'intimité qui semblait si important pour eux. Clint en avait besoin.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, Wanda ? » s'énerva Pietro alors que la jeune femme l'avait attiré à l'écart pour lui parler.

« Tout sauf _ça_. »

Pietro claqua sa langue contre son palais et passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

« Écoute, » reprit-il après une inspiration. « Rester avec lui alors que Laura est partie me rend malade ! Je me sens... Coupable et j'ai l'impression de me servir de la faiblesse de Clint ! »

« L'éviter comme tu le fais l'anéanti, tu n'en as pas idée ! »

Les jumeaux se jugèrent du regard. Le silence de leur chambre au Q.G. donnait à la scène une atmosphère tendue suite à la pénombre de la pièce. Les yeux de Wanda semblaient briller d'un lueur intense et rouge dans la noirceur de ce lieu.

« Que me conseilles-tu de faire ?» demanda le coureur d'une voix basse et brisée.

« Laisse la vie s'écouler... Clint est assez grand pour comprendre ce qui est bien ou mal. Ne l'évite plus. »

Pietro recula et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, en proie à de nombreuses questions. Il avait commencé à s'éloigner de la famille Barton un mois après la mort de Laura, et à définitivement éviter Clint trois mois après. Et c'était douloureux pour Pietro. Le sourire de Clint et ses piques lui manquaient terriblement.

« Il t'apprécie grandement, Pietro. Il sait que tu ne profiteras pas de la situation. Tu es si épris de lui que tu te sens coupable. Mais tu te trompes. Ta présence l'aide à tenir. »

Pietro se figea nerveusement, et finit par hocher la tête lentement.

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire... » marmonna Pietro finalement.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit. Il se dégoûtait lui-même à avoir des sentiments toujours plus fort pour Clint alors que celui-ci avait perdu sa femme il y avait quelques mois. Il n'arrivait plus à regarder ses enfants en face.

Ainsi, il privilégiait les missions solo, ou avec Wanda. Car les Avengers étaient presque tous au courant du comportement étrange de Pietro. Parfois, Tony tentait de lui en parler, mais le coureur l'envoyer balader à chaque fois. Steve essaya lui aussi, mais il n'obtint rien de plus. Finalement, Pietro les fuyait tous au grand désarroi de Wanda. Et elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas durer. Clint souffrait. Pietro aussi. Et s'en était trop bête.

Ce fut comme ceci que Steve ordonna une mission de reconnaissance dans les Pyrénées, incluant Pietro et Clint. Pietro pour sa vitesse à égarer l'ennemi et Clint pour ses longues années d'espionnage. Lorsque le coureur fut au courant, il se dit alors que ça devait arriver. Mais il ne sut pas que Wanda y avait mis son grain de sel.

Les mots qu'ils échangèrent furent brefs. « merci », « ça va ? », tout ce genre de phrase bien banal, comme deux connaissances. La mission quant à elle fut rapidement terminée. Elle avait été simple et ils avaient été efficaces. Comme toujours. Le retour jusqu'à la civilisation se faisait donc en train, pour retrouver le jet posé sur le toit d'un immeuble.

Pietro fixait le paysage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, son poing contre sa joue. Il voulait s'endormir, ses yeux le voulaient aussi. Mais son esprit restait vif et à l'affût des moindres mouvements de Clint en face de lui. C'était si dur de se tenir près de lui, et ne plus agir comme à l'époque. Tout semblait si loin maintenant.

« Wanda m'a tout raconté, » dit soudain Clint sans lâcher le paysage montagneux des yeux à travers la vitre.

Pietro s'étrangla presque avec sa salive. Elle n'aurait pas osé ? Le jeune homme devint alors livide tout en enserrant l'accoudoir à sa gauche. Pourtant, Clint paraissait serein tout en fixant la route que prenait le train entre les arbres.

« Apparemment, tu as peur que je pense que tu souhaites remplacer Laura. »

Pietro se détendit quelque peu. Wanda n'avait donc pas parlé de ses sentiments à proprement parler. Ça l'étonnait d'elle de toute manière. Wanda ne lui ferait jamais une chose pareille.

« Sache que tu ne la remplaces pas. Tu es unique Pietro. Tu t'es si bien occupé de la famille... »

Cette fois-ci Clint s'était tourné vers le plus jeune et le regardait dans les yeux. C'était un regard fatigué qu'il dévoila à Pietro. Un regard qui lui manquait énormément.

« Reviens, Pietro. »

Pietro déglutit. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas eu une conversation tous les deux ? Pietro ne le savait même plus.

« Tu ne comprends pas... » commença Pietro en lâchant un rire jaune tout en secouant la tête.

« Écoute Pietro... Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais. Tes actions sont justes. Ce que je sais c'est que j'aime ta présence. Et ça, depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Même si tu me faisais grandement chier au début ! »

Pietro sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort contre sa poitrine et ses joues se mirent à chauffer. Sa gorge se serra et il se demanda même si ce n'était pas l'un de ses rêves érotiques ou au final, Clint lui sautait dessus pour le plaquer contre la vitre et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. _Non_ , Pietro ne devait pas penser à _ça_.

« Je pensais que tu avais compris que tu comptais pour moi, » reprit Clint un peu plus sérieusement.

À vrai dire, Pietro avait été plus préoccupé par ses propres sentiments que par ce que pouvait penser réellement Clint. Pietro gigota nerveusement sur le siège, ne sachant plus trop comment interpréter la situation. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est que les paroles de Clint avaient été les plus belles choses qu'il n'avait jamais étendues.

« Ne te sens pas coupable. Tu n'as jamais demandé ça. »

Cette fois-ci, Pietro douta. Est-ce que Clint savait finalement ? Avait-il compris les sentiments qu'il lui portait depuis un bon moment déjà ?

« Sais-tu la dernière chose que m'ait dite Laura ? » reprit Clint en reportant son regard vers l'extérieur pour observer le ciel bleu.

Pietro, la gorge nouée, secoua négativement la tête. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas devant lui.

« Elle m'a demandé de rester heureux. De poursuivre ma vie telle que je le sens. Je lui ai promis. »

Le plus jeune resta sans voix. Malgré le fait que Clint fixait le paysage, Pietro put apercevoir les yeux brillants de celui-ci.

« Et puis, tu manques aux gosses. »

Cette fois-ci ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux. Le train s'enfonçait toujours entre les immenses montagnes, et le soleil éclairait une partie du visage des deux hommes. Clint tenta alors un sourire triste, et Pietro finit par capituler. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Clint Barton était son poison.

« Je suis désolé... » lâcha Pietro le cœur lourd, détournant les yeux pour ne pas dévoiler ses pupilles tremblantes. « Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait du mal. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

« Je le sais. Tu es un homme bon, Pietro. »

Pietro sourit alors à son tour. Soudain, une dame avec son chariot rempli de boisson arriva devant leur compartiment tout en les saluant.

« Alors messieurs, souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

Clint et Pietro se concertèrent alors du regard. Ils pensèrent à la même chose.

« Deux verres de champagne, je pense que l'on peut se l'accorder aux vues des choses, » s'enquit Clint sans lâcher Pietro des yeux qui hochait la tête d'un air entendu.

Le plus jeune lâcha un léger rire, et l'hôtesse leur servi alors deux verres de champagne en leur souhaitant bonne continuation.

« Au retour de notre très cher Pietro, » fit Clint en levant son verre.

Celui de Pietro vint rapidement rencontrer avec le sien.

« On mettra le champagne sur la note de Tony, » ricana Clint en avalant une gorgée du liquide doré.

Puis, Pietro le suivit dans son rire, et plongea ses lèvres dans la boisson gazeuse. Était-ce le début d'une nouvelle ère ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Wanda se doutait que son frère viendrait la voir directement après la mission. La jeune femme était dans le salon des Avengers en train de manger un déjeuner très tardif tout en lisant un magazine quelconque.

« C'est toi qui as tout manigancé, avoue, » fit alors Pietro en s'installant en face de sa sœur.

« Et vu ton expression, ça n'a pas si mal fonctionné, » répondit-elle sournoisement.

Pietro ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un léger rire tout en baissant les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec la cuillère de Wanda qui trainait entre ses doigts.

« Je me demande simplement comment j'ai fait pour survivre aussi longtemps loin de sa voix... »

« Oh, Pietro est amoureux ! »

« C'est pas une nouvelle ! Et parle moins fort s'il te plaît ! »

Sa sœur lui tira la langue et finit par hocher la tête plus sérieusement. Puis, après avoir vérifié que personne ne les écoutait ou n'était dans le salon, Pietro se mit à raconter leur conversation passé. Et Wanda resta concentrée sur les dernières paroles de Laura.

« Laura n'a pas dit ça au hasard, tu sais. Je crois qu'elle savait pour les sentiments que tu portais à Clint. »

Le sang de Pietro se glaça soudain.

« Mais pourquoi elle ne m'a pas jeté dehors alors ? » demanda Pietro soudain livide, d'une voix presque éteinte.

« Car elle avait confiance est toi. Et elle a eu raison. Je suis persuadé qu'elle comptait sur toi pour la suite. Pour rendre Clint heureux. »

« Et Clint ? C'est plutôt lui qui doit choisir ce qu'il préfère faire de sa vie… »

« Clint t'a toujours grandement apprécié, Pietro. Toujours. Même avant qu'Ultron ne te tue. Je n'ai jamais été sur de ses sentiments, mais la tristesse qui s'est emparé de lui lorsque tu t'es mis à l'éviter me montre qu'il tient énormément à toi… »

Pourtant, Pietro ne parut pas convaincu. Wanda soupira alors :

« Souviens-toi que je sens les choses... »

« Et lui... Tu penses qu'il sait ce que je ressens ? »

« Il est loin d'être idiot... Mais qui sait, les hommes sont en général empoté ! »

Pietro fit la moue tandis que Wanda déposa sa main contre celle de Pietro qui jouait avec la cuillère afin de calmer sa nervosité. Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux vers elle.

« Soit toi, Pietro Maximoff. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Quelques semaines après, Pietro marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs du QG. Il ne répondit même pas au pauvre Tony qui le saluait –Il avait toujours eu du mal à se faire accepter par les Maximoff-. Les semaines avaient été tonifiantes pour Pietro. Il était retourné à la ferme dans sa chambre attitrée à lui et à sa sœur, et avait revu les enfants qui semblaient heureux de le retrouver.

Lui et Clint étaient à nouveau comme avant. Clint lui avait montré comment réparer le tracteur ainsi que de faire la cuisine. Pietro lui montra comment pêcher et lui apprit quelques mots en sokovien. Bon, il passait plus de temps à rire de son accent étrange qu'à lui apprendre, mais Clint avait quelques bases maintenant. Et puis, chaque matin, les deux hommes faisaient leur petit jogging dans la forêt autour de la ferme. Tout était parfait.

Ainsi, Pietro déboula dans la salle d'entraînement à la recherche de sa sœur. Elle faisait des étirements dans un coin de la pièce avec Natasha, et semblait discuter vivement. Pietro se figea donc. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tourner les talons, les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers le sokovien qui se sentait soudain bien bête et prit au piège.

« Que t'arrive-t-il mon frère ? » lui demanda Wanda du bout de la pièce, ne paraissant pas inquiète.

Voyant la certaine hésitation de Pietro, Natasha se leva, récupéra son gilet et sa bouteille d'eau.

« Je vous laisse, je crois que vous avez tout un tas de chose à vous raconter ! » s'enquit-elle sournoisement en jetant un regard vers Pietro.

Le sokovien ne vit pas où voulait en venir la rousse. Elle l'avait toujours effrayé, Pietro avait la désagréable l'impression qu'elle savait tout. Plus que sa sœur.

Natasha referma la porte derrière elle, et Pietro ne perdit pas une seconde pour accourir vers sa sœur qui était maintenant en tailleur, les yeux fermés, le dos droit.

« Clint m'a invité au cinéma, » fit Pietro en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le tapis.

Les yeux fermés, Wanda sourit doucement. Elle sentait le cœur de son frère battre fort contre sa poitrine. Elle l'avait senti avant même que Pietro ne rentre dans le QG.

« C'est une très bonne chose, » reprit Wanda en respirant un grand coup.

« Tu penses que... Que... C'est comme un rendez-vous ? »

Wanda ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et lui sourit tendrement. Pietro était adorable avec sa naïveté et son innocence sans pareille.

« L'avenir te le dira, Pietro. »

« Et au resto' juste après. Les enfants sont chez leurs grands-parents. »

Cette fois-ci, Wanda parut surprise, puis elle finit par rire tout en tapotant énergiquement l'épaule de son frère.

« Alors oui Pietro, je peux te dire que c'est bien un rendez-vous ! »

« Rendez-vous comme-... »

« Comme un rencard ! »

Les joues de Pietro se mirent à chauffer. Il se racla alors la gorge pour ensuite se gratter nerveusement le crâne. Ainsi donc, ça allait être son premier rencard.

Avant la soirée, Pietro fut extrêmement anxieux. Pourtant Wanda n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, et qu'il connaissait Clint maintenant très bien. C'était _juste_ une sortie.

Et cette _sortie_ fut sublime. Simple mais agréable. Les deux hommes allèrent au cinéma, Pietro oublia instinctivement sa nervosité, et laissa les choses se passer. Comme disait Wanda, ce n'était pas si bien différent de l'ambiance presque intime qu'avaient créé les deux hommes au cours du temps.

Pietro se délecta du film. Clint en riait de sa niaiserie, mais gentiment. Aucun des deux ne se toucha les mains. Mais parfois, ils étaient épaule contre épaule. Pietro se sentait si bien. Il était sur un petit nuage.

Le restaurant fut une pizzeria trois étoiles, et comme à son habitude suite à son métabolisme rapide, Pietro mangea pour trois.

« Comment est-ce que tu vois ton futur ? » demanda Clint lorsque le serveur leur apportait le dessert.

Pietro qui allait entamer sa mousse au chocolat, se figea, sa cuillère coincée dans le chemin de la coupe à sa bouche. Clint parut alors amusé par l'attitude soudain anxieuse de Pietro.

C'était pourtant une simple et unique question. Mais qui dissimulait tout un tas de secrets en guise de réponse.

* * *

 _Merci à Val, Lyrah, Lili et Cibou, mes anonymes adorées :3_

 _Merci aussi à toi, oui toi... De lire cette histoire ;)_


	4. Un futur trouble

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Un futur trouble**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Comment est-ce que tu vois ton futur ? » demanda Clint lorsque le serveur leur apportait le dessert._

 _Pietro qui allait entamer sa mousse au chocolat, se figea, sa cuillère coincée dans le chemin de la coupe à sa bouche. Clint parut alors amusé par l'attitude soudain anxieuse de Pietro._

« Euh... J'en sais trop rien, » répondit Pietro en se raclant la gorge, replongeant sa cuillère dans la mousse pour la mélanger nerveusement.

« T'es jeune, Pietro, ta toute la vie devant toi avec tes vingt-quatre ans, » lui fit Clint en lui souriant doucement.

« On peut dire que j'en ai vingt-cinq, une année de moins à ma douce vie, » répliqua Pietro qui n'aimait pas qu'on souligne son âge.

Surtout quand on le comparait à Clint qui avait tout de même pas mal d'années de plus que lui. C'est ce qu'avait redouté Wanda au début.

« C'est demain ton anniversaire, pas aujourd'hui, » le taquina Clint qui savait que Pietro tiquait souvent quand on faisait référence à son âge, et aux surnoms que lui donnaient Tony et Clint tel que _gamin_. « Alors on reste sur tes petits vingt-quatre ans. »

Pietro grogna quelque chose tout en fourrant une cuillère de mousse au chocolat dans sa bouche. Puis il se lécha les lèvres et fixa Clint droit dans les yeux.

« Quand j'étais jeune, » reprit alors Pietro sérieusement en jouant maintenant nerveusement avec la paille plongée dans les glaçons de son verre. « J'imaginais ma vie future comme celle que j'avais en Sokovie, dans le froid, la famine, à fuir ou à voler... L'espoir n'était pas au rendez-vous. »

Clint l'observait attentivement, et ne prenait même pas la peine de manger sa tarte. Non, il écoutait le Maximoff, et le scrutait avec une certaine passion que Pietro ne remarqua pas.

« Mais, dans ma tête, j'avais un tout petit espoir... » se souvint Pietro qui se perdit dans la contemplation de son dessert. « L'espoir que moi et ma sœur nous puissions quitter ce pays infernal. Je voyais Wanda s'installer dans une petite maison loin de la foule. Je la voyais tresser les cheveux de sa fille et embrasser son fils... »

Il y eut alors un temps de silence, et Pietro lâcha un sourire amer. La vie de Wanda semblait bien loin du petit paradis secret de Pietro.

« Et toi ? Tu te voyais où ? » lui demanda Clint après un moment de silence.

« Je parcourais le monde. Ce que je fais d'ailleurs en étant un Avengers. Mais j'avais aussi une maison avec un canapé moelleux ou je pouvais y dormir des heures ! »

Clint sourit face aux idées de Pietro et le Maximoff laissa échapper un rire clair. S'en était presque puéril pour lui. Pourtant, ce sont ces pensées qui l'avaient fait tenir durant son enfance en Sokovie.

« Tu ne te voyais pas avoir des gosses ? Histoire que tu ne t'ennuies pas sur ton canapé en satin ? » se moqua Clint en découpant un morceau de sa tarte à l'aide de sa fourchette.

« Oh je crois que ça aurait été un peu difficile, » ricana Pietro en haussant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'occupes si bien des miens. »

Pietro se racla la gorge, jamais il n'avait dit ça tout haut à Clint. À personne d'ailleurs sauf à sa sœur qui l'avait su même avant lui. Mais aujourd'hui il avait une confiance aveugle en Clint. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus le perdre.

« Je préfère les hommes, » avoua Pietro un peu plus bas en fixant plus intensément sa mousse au chocolat qui n'était toujours pas entamée.

« En fait, je l'avais deviné, tu sais. »

Les yeux de Pietro se levèrent instantanément vers l'archer et il prit un air de vraie surprise.

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, sous le choc.

« Tes seuls magazines qu'on pourrait considérer comme _pornos_ se résument à des magazines pour faire du sport, donc comportant des types musclés, et jamais je ne t'ai vu loucher sur les filles en minijupes ou sur leurs décolletés. Ce que je trouvais étrange au début d'ailleurs. Je t'avais toujours cru coureur de jupons. »

« Ça-... Ça ne veut rien dire... Je peux tout simplement être un gentleman, » marmonna le sokovien qui fut tout de même surpris par la description plus que véridique.

« Tu mates les mecs, Pietro. T'as jamais remarqué ? »

Le sourire de Clint était amusé et Pietro sentit ses joues chauffer. Oui il matait les mecs. Oui il le savait bien. Mais toujours avec une arrière-pensée pour Clint. Toujours. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était si flagrant.

« Ce n'est pas une critique, Pietro, » reprit Clint en voyant son malaise. « Tout le monde le fait ! »

Pietro hocha lentement la tête. Il se mit alors à penser que Clint faisait donc de même. Avec les femmes, mais aussi les hommes. Il se souvint avoir entendu Clint parler de ses ex. Rarement, mais parfois il faisait allusion à une certaine Allison, ou une Espagnole du nom de Nira. Mais aussi un ou deux hommes. Comme un certain Bryan. Clint était donc sûrement bisexuel si ses récits étaient véridiques. Et cette pensée avait égayé l'esprit de Pietro la première fois qu'il avait entendu ça.

« Aller, goûte à cette tarte, elle est merveilleuse ! » reprit le tireur en tendant sa fourchette accompagnée du morceau de tarte vers Pietro.

À la vue du morceau garni que lui tendait Clint, l'appétit de Pietro revient au galot. Le sokovien fixa alors son béguin droit dans les yeux. Puis il approcha ses lèvres de la fourchette et croqua la part de tarte sans le quitter du regard.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro dormit comme un bébé, et Wanda ressentit sa sérénité et son extase. Voilà ce qu'avait été l'espoir de Wanda en Sokovie. C'était la pensée que son frère puisse être heureux comme il l'était maintenant. Qu'il soit épanoui et en sécurité.

Le lendemain matin, Pietro fila dans la chambre du QG appartenant à sa sœur, et s'allongea sur le lit prêt d'elle, déposant un paquet cadeau sur l'oreiller à sa gauche.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma très chère sœur, » sourit Pietro en embrassant le crâne de sa sœur.

Wanda ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui rendit son sourire. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux cachaient son visage encore endormi.

« Joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi mon frère... » fit elle tout bas, sortant doucement de son sommeil.

Wanda reçut alors une magnifique robe d'un rouge éclatant qu'elle avait vu en ville le mois dernier et sur laquelle elle avait flashé. Elle l'essaya directement et Pietro fut époustouflé par la vue. La robe épousait parfaitement les formes de Wanda.

Pietro reçut alors de sa part des chaussures de sport d'un bleu presque scintillant où Wanda avait fait graver son nom sur le côté. Inutile de dire qu'il les porta aussitôt et traversa le QG entier avec –ne manquant évidemment pas de pousser Tony dans le dos lorsqu'il passa près de lui-.

« Tu serais canon avec mes chaussures accompagnant ta robe, » ricana le coureur à l'adresse de sa sœur qui se contemplait dans le miroir.

« Si tu n'avais pas de si grands pieds ! » se moqua-t-elle en tirant la langue.

La journée se passa à merveille. Steve avait préparé un repas pour les jumeaux. Bon, tout le monde en profita, et ce fut une très bonne journée. Ils eurent peu d'intimité, étant toujours entourés par les Avengers désireux de s'amuser un peu, mais au bout d'un moment, un peu avant le repas du soir, Clint s'approcha de Pietro, léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Si tu veux ton cadeau, c'est par là, » lui fit-il d'un air énigmatique.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le corps de Pietro. Clint avait un cadeau. L'année dernière, il lui avait acheté une chemise de la même couleur que ses yeux, et l'année précédente, lui et Laura avaient cotisé pour une belle montre que Pietro mettait lorsqu'il n'était pas en mission. Qu'avait-il concocté pour lui aujourd'hui ?

Ce fut donc avec joie que Pietro suivit Clint à l'écart du monde. L'archer marchait donc à travers le couloir sombre du QG et son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Et dès que son impatience fut à son comble, Clint se stoppa au milieu du couloir.

« Joyeux anniversaire, gamin. »

Et Clint se retourna pour tendre une petite enveloppe à Pietro. Intrigué, le sokovien accepta le papier, et frôla les doigts de Clint au passage ce qui électrisa tout son corps. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudemment vers Clint qui lui sourit légèrement tout en lui faisant signe d'ouvrir la lettre.

Avec délicatesse, le plus jeune retira le cache de l'enveloppe, et souleva le rabat de celle-ci. Elle semblait fine et ne devait pouvoir contenir que feuille de papier fin. La curiosité de Pietro grimpa en flèche lorsqu'il sortit un papier blanc plié en deux. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers Clint qui le poussa à continuer. Et Pietro crut percevoir une certaine névrose chez l'archer. Mais son impatience fut plus puissante que ce sentiment et Pietro déplia le papier.

Et là, son cœur rata un battement tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il y avait une seule phrase écrite à l'encre au milieu de ce papier.

 _Do you want a kiss?_

« C'est à toi de choisir, Pietro. Pour moi c'est tout réfléchi, » lui fit Clint à voix basse.

Les yeux de Pietro quittèrent l'écriture de l'archer pour le reporter vers lui afin de vérifier s'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Mais il ne vit qu'un regard on ne peut plus sérieux de Clint. Ce genre d'expression qui avait fait craquer Pietro il y a quelques années maintenant. L'expression de l'homme qui semble observer le fin fond de votre âme sans être perturbé. Ses yeux étaient de la braise.

Le regard de Clint passait des yeux de Pietro à ses lèvres, et une once d'excitation traversa le plus jeune.

« Quand tu dis un _baiser_ … » commença Pietro à voix basse fixant soudain avec désir les lèvres de Clint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfères...? » lui chuchota-t-il.

L'atmosphère n'avait jamais été aussi intime entre les deux hommes. Et à vrai dire, Pietro pensait rêver. Et il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Alors, tout doucement pour observer les expressions de Clint, le sokovien approcha son visage. L'archer ne bougea pas, et fixait Pietro droit dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait une réponse à une lointaine question.

Pietro eut le temps de remarquer les yeux noircis de Clint, ce qui provoqua chez lui un frisson parcourant son échine. Puis, pour la première fois en presque trois ans, Pietro toucha les lèvres de son béguin. Un rêve qui avait été irréalisable pendant un long moment et qui bouffait Pietro de l'intérieur. Un rêve qui accompagnait culpabilité, tristesse et dégoût de lui-même.

Et leurs lèvres s'unirent alors ensemble. Ce fut ainsi Clint qui posa immédiatement ses mains contre les hanches de Pietro pour approcher doucement son corps contre le sien, et Pietro ne perdit pas une seconde pour déposer les siennes contre le crâne de l'archer.

Le cœur de Pietro explosa.

Wanda qui discutait avec Natacha se figea net et la rousse l'observa avec surprise. La Maximoff fixait le vide et un large sourire se dessina contre ses lèvres. Elle ressentait la joie, la passion et le cœur de Pietro battre si fort. Il avait réussi.

Les deux hommes s'embrassaient dans la pénombre du QG. Jamais Pietro n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de paix dans le creux de son estomac. Clint approfondit le baiser, semblant ne pas vouloir lâcher le sokovien, au cas où celui-ci disparaissant dans un coup de vent. Mais ce n'est pas ce que comptait faire Pietro, loin de là. Une partie de son rêve se réalisait enfin.

Le soir se déroula ainsi à la ferme des Barton, et ce fut convivial. Cooper et Lila avaient fait de magnifiques dessins à Pietro et Wanda pour leur fête. Ils fêtèrent donc ainsi leur anniversaire une seconde fois tous les six. Et Wanda remarqua alors rapidement que les doigts des deux hommes se rejoignaient parfois sous la table.

Leur potentielle relation s'ébruita rapidement autour d'eux à cause de Tony qui aimait toujours autant fouiner, aidé aussi par les caméras de surveillance. Ainsi, leur couple fut officiel seulement quelques jours après l'anniversaire des jumeaux qui fêtaient leurs vingt-cinq ans. Et à vrai dire, ce fut une plutôt bonne nouvelle pour tous. Clint semblait plus heureux, et Pietro avait cessé de fuir le groupe. Ils étaient de nouveau soudés. Tous.

Les enfants Barton furent d'abord préparés par Clint avant qu'il n'annonce qu'il sortait dorénavant avec Pietro. Mais ils le prirent tous bien, et Cooper plaisanta même en appelant Pietro _Maman Pietro_. Ce fut finalement la fierté du sokovien qui en prit un coup.

Clint avait donc été sa première fois. Premier baiser, premier amour, premier copain. Car oui, en Sokovie, Pietro avait des choses plus sérieuses à penser qu'à des histoires de cœur, comme par exemple, survivre, protéger sa sœur, gagner de l'argent et Strucker est venu comme une fleur, telle la cerise sur le gâteau.

La famille se portait bien. Même en tant qu'Avengers tout se déroulait à merveille pendant presque un an. Pietro était sur un petit nuage. Lui et Clint était en couple. Il y avait certes quelques disputes comme dans chaque relation, mais tout était magique. Même sa sœur semblait avoir trouvé l'amour. Bon, c'était auprès d'un type vraiment agaçant, Sam Wilson, mais Pietro avait eu une longue discussion avec lui.

Pietro avait migré dans le lit de Clint lorsqu'il dormait à la ferme, laissant la chambre d'amis à sa sœur pour elle toute seule. Les missions se déroulaient on ne peut mieux, même si parfois Pietro était effrayé par la lenteur de Clint. Pas qu'il était si lent, mais par rapport au sokovien qui voyait tout au ralenti lorsqu'il se concentrait, c'était terrifiant. Pourtant il s'en sortait toujours, et ça, pendant pas mal de temps.

Les Avengers étaient l'équipe du moment. Personne ne pouvait les battre et la foule les acclamait. Le monde se sentait en sécurité. Ils retrouvèrent même Bucky et réussirent à lui faire recouvrer la mémoire et déjouèrent les plans de Loki caché sous la forme d'Odin à Asgard.

Un mois avant le vingt sixième anniversaire de Pietro, Tony localisa même la trace des derniers membres de l'Hydra. C'était inespéré. Tous les Avengers présents se jetèrent alors à leur poursuite vers leur base située dans la glace du Groenland. Wanda resta à la ferme pour s'occuper des enfants, car jamais ils ne restaient seuls. Puisque Pietro et Clint étaient au QG ce jour-là, ils prirent part à la mission ainsi que Steve, Tony, Sam, Bucky et Natasha.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La neige était étincelante, et tout paraissait calme dans la forêt. Seul le craquement de la glace sous ses pieds se faisait entendre. Clint marchait avec prudence dans la forêt, un léger filet de brume s'échappait de ses lèvres à chaque expiration. Son arc était brandi devant lui, et il tentait de débusquer l'ennemi. L'Hydra serait enfui dès l'arrivée des Avengers, mais avait été neutralisé. Il ne restait que quelques fuyards à retrouver.

Soudain, Clint se retourna brusquement, son arc pointé avec sa flèche devant lui. Mais ce n'était que Pietro qui levait les mains en signe de reddition, et le tireur fut soulagé tout en abaissant son arme.

« J'ai vérifié les alentours, y'a rien du tout. Je me demande où ils sont planqués... » marmonna Pietro en se massant la nuque.

« Ne baisse pas ta garde. Ils ne sont pas si bêtes, souviens-toi. Ce ne sont pas des rigolos, et si un seul s'échappe... Ça risque de poser problème. »

Clint fixa alors la cime des arbres en plissant les yeux, s'avançant prudemment dans la neige. Pietro le suivit en couvrant ses arrières tout en soufflant dans ses mains frigorifiées par le froid.

« En rentrant, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour un bain chaud... » maugréa Pietro qui n'aimait pas du tout le froid.

« Désolé de te dire ça, mais faut qu'on aille dans la forêt pour couper un sapin de Noël. On l'a promis à Nath' rappelle-toi, » le reprit Clint sans lâcher les arbres des yeux.

Puis, Pietro éternua bruyamment, et Clint sursauta tout en fusillant son amant du regard. Le sokovien rit tout bas tout en s'essuyant rapidement le nez du revers de la main. Mais Clint savait que ce rhume était passager suite au métabolisme rapide et Pietro.

« Allez, au retour, je te préparais ton bain histoire de faire passer ton petit rhume, » se moqua Clint en haussant un sourcil.

« Je guérirais plus vite si tu m'accompagnes dans ce fameux bain ! » sourit sournoisement Pietro en apparaissant d'un coup à ses côtés.

« Et je te ferais aussi un bon bol de soupe. »

« Ça t'a pas le droit ! » répliqua Pietro dégoûté.

Clint lâcha un léger rire, mais ce fut de courte durée. Il avait entendu quelque chose juste au-dessus. Ainsi, il leva la tête et plissa les yeux. Puis, une très légère lumière réfléchie par le soleil vint chatouiller son œil. Il comprit soudain.

« Sniper ! » cria Clint en bougeant.

Le temps ralentit autour de Pietro. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Avant qu'il ne puisse lever la tête vers l'arbre en face, la balle filait déjà dans le vent dans sa direction mais Clint avait bougé bien avant. Il entendit seulement le bruit de la balle tirée hors de l'arme.

 _Non. Non pas encore_ , pensa Pietro qui vit le corps de Clint tomber devant lui dans la neige.

Aujourd'hui, la balle était allée plus vite que lui.

* * *

 _Vous vous doutiez bien qu'il y aurait un moment comme ça… J'espère que ça n'est pas trop difficile et que vous avez tout de même aimé, car je me rappelle avoir réécrit le début de cette scène terrible plusieurs fois ! J'étais jamais satisfaite xD_

 _J'ai encore casé rapidement Wanda avec Sam (comme dans ma fic « Les tourments d'un Sokovien turbulent » parce que je sais pas… Je les trouve chou ensemble en plus ça irrite Pietro haha)_

 _Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews (anonyme sou non) je prend toujours le temps de bien vous lire, et ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir !_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera déjà le dernier. Mais cette fic n'avait pas pour objectif d'être longue... Gros bisou !_


	5. La neige de notre rencontre

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **La neige de notre rencontre  
** _(-)_(-)_(-)_ **  
**

 _« Sniper ! » cria Clint en bougeant._

 _Le temps ralentit autour de Pietro. Mais il était trop tard. Avant qu'il ne puisse lever la tête vers l'arbre en face, la balle filait déjà dans le vent dans sa direction mais Clint avait bougé bien avant. Il entendit seulement le bruit de la balle tiré hors de l'arme._

Non. Non pas encore, _pensa Pietro qui vit le corps de Clint tomber devant lui dans la neige._

Aujourd'hui, la balle était allée plus vite que lui.

Puis une pluie de balles vint déchirer les oreilles du sokovien qui ne pensa qu'à une chose. Mettre Clint à l'abri. Ainsi, tout en baissant la tête pour éviter les balles mortelles, il tira Clint par les aisselles et partit le plus vite possible, trainant le corps de Clint. Il ignora la douleur que provoquèrent certaines balles.

Apres quelques secondes, il s'écroula dans la neige avec Clint, exténué, et roula sur le dos, une main contre son torse. Il respirait fort et son souffle était saccadé.

« Clint... Clint ? » lâcha Pietro entre deux respirations qui tentait de reprendre son souffle, toujours sur le dos.

Il avait presque parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres de forêt, afin d'être sûr que personne ne puisse les canarder. Ils étaient en désavantage par rapport à eux dissimulés dans les arbres d'une contrée que les Avengers ne connaissaient pas.

« Clint... ? » répéta Pietro d'une voix rauque.

Il se redressa lentement, la neige brûlant ses mains, et le paysage blanc se brisa et éclata devant les yeux du plus jeune qui sentit son souffle se couper. La neige était marquée de rouge. Les mains de Pietro tremblèrent dangereusement et il ne remarqua même pas le sang qui les tachait.

Clint était à quelques centimètres de lui, allongé sur le dos, la réparation bruyante. La neige autour de son corps prenait petit à petit une couleur rougeâtre. Pietro se leva, ignorant sa jambe endolorie et son épaule qui avaient tous deux reçu une balle en transportant le corps de l'archer.

« Clint ! Respire ! Où est-ce que tu t'es pris les balles ?! » s'exclama le sokovien en dérapant dans la neige lorsqu'il se laissa tomber devant son amant.

Pietro sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsqu'il aperçut le visage crispé de douleur appartenant au tireur. Il grimaçait, les dents serrées et maintenait fermement ses doigts en sang contre sa poitrine, arrachant presque le tissu de son costume. Le coureur baissa les yeux et leva une main tremblante pour la déposer contre celle de Clint. C'était la balle qu'il s'était pris pour lui. La première balle que Pietro n'avait pas vue. Clint s'était interposé. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait vu tomber devant lui.

« Je te ramène au jet ! » s'alarma Pietro qui tenta de se lever.

Mais, à l'aide de sa seconde main, Clint enveloppa celle de Pietro toujours positionnée contre sa poitrine et la serra fort, l'empêchant de partir. Pietro n'esquissa plus aucun mouvement, le cœur battant à la chamade, ses genoux rencontrant à nouveau le sol glacé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je ne tiendrais pas le voyage. Je vais me vider de mon sang... » expliqua Clint en grimaçant, serrant un peu plus la main de son amant.

Oh oui, Clint savait reconnaître les blessures mortelles ou non depuis le temps. Il en avait vu des agents mourir durant sa vie. Mais aussi des ennemis et des civils.

« Je vais chercher de l'aide alors ! » insista Pietro.

Le Maximoff se tue à la seconde d'après, surpris par la propre intonation de sa voix. Celle-ci était brisée et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se dérouler ainsi. C'était injuste.

« Lorsque tu seras revenu, je ne serais plus là, Pietro... Je le sais, » fit Clint en fermant les yeux sans pour autant lâcher la main de Pietro. « Reste... »

« Ne dis pas de connerie ! Je suis sur que Stark va nous détecter et nous ramener ! Comme la dernière fois à Moscou ! »

« À Moscou... Le temps n'était pas compté... »

La pression de la main de Clint se fit de plus en plus faible. Pietro plaqua sa seconde main contre le torse de l'archer, et pressa ses paumes pour tenter vainement de faire cesser le saignement au niveau du cœur. Dans ce geste vain, des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Pietro pour se mélanger au sang qui imprégnait maintenant leurs mains.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! » s'écria Pietro qui se laissa presque tomber contre le torse de Clint, ses deux mains liées à celle de l'archer pratiquement froide malgré la chaleur du liquide rouge.

Le sang coulait toujours entre leurs mains et Clint pouvait sentir la chaleur du liquide forger un passage jusqu'à ses bras, et dans la glace autour d'eux. _Il se vidait de son sang_. La neige tombait elle aussi en silence contre le visage pâle de Clint qui ouvrit lentement ses yeux rougis et cernés de noir.

« J'ai déjà eu ma chance... Grâce en toi Pietro... En Sokovie lorsque tu t'es sacrifié pour moi... » murmura Clint en fixant la cime des arbres d'un air absent, son esprit s'éloignant petit à petit de la chaleur des mains de Pietro.

« Et alors ?! Tu as une famille ! Pas moi ! Tu as tes gosses ! »

Pietro aurait voulu échanger sa place avec son amant. Comme durant l'ère d'Ultron.

« C'est ta famille à toi aussi... Tu es jeune Pietro. Tu dois vivre... Toi et Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel, Wanda... »

Il semblait peiner à respirer. Clint baissa les yeux pour croiser le regard abattu de Pietro et lui adressa un triste sourire. Les lèvres de Clint devenaient bleutées à cause de la fraîcheur de la neige. Il était glacé et même le sang entre les mains de Clint ne pouvait pas dissimuler cette fraîcheur, le plus jeune le sentait clairement.

« Je te fais entièrement confiance Pietro… Tu es ma famille... Pour l'éternité... »

« Non... Ne me laisse pas... Tu ne peux pas, » lâcha Pietro le cœur en morceaux, sans lâcher les yeux magnifiques de son amant. « Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée...! »

Clint laissa échapper un léger sourire face aux paroles du sokovien et contempla le ciel ainsi que la neige qui tombait petit à petit sur son visage et tout autour d'eux.

« Tu te souviens de cette neige... » murmura Clint doucement le regard rivé vers le ciel.

Pietro suivit le regard de Clint et fixa le ciel gris ainsi que la neige calme et sereine qui semblait les englober dans une bulle silencieuse, loin de tout.

« Ce paysage est le même qu'à notre première rencontre... En Sokovie lorsque tu m'as percuté dans le dos... »

Entre ses larmes, Pietro lâcha un léger rire triste en secouant la tête. Il avait raison, les arbres aux alentours et la neige qui craquait sous ses pieds, c'était exactement comme il y a trois ans.

« Promet-moi de prendre soin des enfants... » fit soudain Clint en fermant les yeux.

Pietro se pencha et embrassa le tireur sur les lèvres. Clint s'accrocha à cette petite chaleur qui éclairait son chemin tout en passant une main tremblante contre la joue rugueuse de son amant. C'était son ancre. Le sokovien l'embrassa doucement, et Clint utilisa ses dernières forces pour y répondre avec délicatesse. Puis Pietro quitta ses lèvres qui avaient un goût désagréable de sang pour poser son front contre celui gelé de Clint.

« Comme je le fais toujours... Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle... » chuchota Pietro en fermant les yeux, caressant le cuir chevelu du tireur pour signer cette promesse.

Oui, Pietro ressentait sa douleur. Et il savait qu'il avait besoin de douceur pour partir avec sérénité. Il l'avait mérité.

Clint Barton est un héros.

« Merci... Pietro... »

Ainsi, Pietro resta dans cette position quelques instants, sa paume contre le torse de Clint pour ne manquer aucun de ses derniers battements, son front contre le sien, et sa seconde main caressant avec délicatesse les cheveux de l'archer. La neige était fine et tombait dans un silence de mort. Le sang de Clint commençait à se cristalliser dans la glace tout autour de lui.

Pietro se maudit d'avoir été trop lent. Encore une fois.

Clint Barton ne perçut même pas le cri de son amant lorsque Pietro hurla le nom de Tony qui volait dans le ciel juste au-dessus d'eux. Il ne discerna pas non plus quand Steve et Pietro le transportaient dans le jet posé un peu plus loin. Il ne ressentit pas la chaleur qui l'enveloppa une fois dans l'engin. Et son dernier point d'ancrage qui le liait à cette terre était la main de Pietro qui serrait toujours la sienne. Mais cette pression, Clint finit par la perdre. Et il se détacha de son monde.

L'assiette que lavait Wanda à ce moment-là tomba dans levier se brisa en mille morceaux lorsqu'elle rencontra le fond. Son regard scrutait avec terreur le jardin derrière la fenêtre où ici aussi la neige tombait en silence.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » lui demanda Lila qui faisait ses devoirs d'école sur la table de la cuisine derrière elle.

Du sang perlait le long de ses doigts pour tomber dans levier d'un blanc impeccable, coulant le long de la céramique en morceaux. Wanda Maximoff se tourna vers Lila, dissimulant ses doigts contre le torchon.

« Ce n'est rien, ma chérie... » sourit rapidement la jeune femme. « Allez je vais t'aider un peu pour tes calculs ! »

Non, aucun des trois enfants Barton ne savait quel terrible sort venait de frapper à nouveau la famille. Mais Wanda l'avait ressenti, elle. Elle l'avait ressenti à travers Pietro qui venait de hurler le nom de Clint à l'agonie.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Je ne peux pas ! » s'écria Pietro Maximoff assis sur le bord du lit de Wanda au QG. « Je ne pourrais pas ! »

La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de son frère et le serra contre elle. Jamais elle n'avait senti une telle tristesse chez son frère, hormis après la mort de leurs parents. Pietro déposa son front contre l'épaule de sa sœur et pleura à nouveau, ses poings s'enfonçant dans la chair de ses cuisses.

« Si, tu le peux, Pietro... » lui murmura Wanda en caressant les cheveux de son jumeau. « Ce sera dur, je le sais... Mais Clint vit en eux. »

Elle faisait référence aux trois enfants Barton. Et Wanda savait que Pietro se battrait corps et âme pour eux trois.

« Je les ai tous assassinés... » reprit Pietro après un silence et se redressa, ayant sûrement pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. « Les snippers dans les arbres. Je les ai tués sans aucune hésitation. »

Wanda hocha lentement la tête. Oui elle avait senti la rage et la colère de Pietro la transpercer. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne se tue pas durant sa vengeance. Même à l'époque, Pietro tuait ceux qui faisaient du mal à sa sœur sans scrupules. Quand on touchait à sa famille, Pietro était un réel démon.

« Clint repose en paix dorénavant, » dit la jeune femme en reniflant faiblement. « Et il sait que tu t'occuperas de ses enfants comme ta propre famille. »

« C'est notre famille... »

Wanda lui fit un sourire triste tout en hochant la tête. Son frère était si pâle, et ses yeux étaient cernés de rouge. Ainsi, elle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et apaisa ses troubles pour la nuit.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il ne plut pas à l'enterrement. Non, il neigea. S'en était si ironique que Pietro se demanda même si le Diable n'avait pas fait sa part dans le marché. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la tristesse et l'injustice que recevaient les Barton. Les Avengers étaient estomaqués et les enfants détruits. Le cœur de Pietro était en miettes, il avait perdu son âme-sœur, sa moitié.

« Être veuf à vingt-six ans, c'est injuste... » fit Tony qui fixait au loin le cercueil de Clint se faire recouvrir de terre.

Steve s'approcha de Tony, se protégeant de la neige à l'aide d'un parapluie qu'il plaça au-dessus du milliardaire et lui. Tony avait fini par apprécier les jumeaux. Et la perte de Clint était un coup dur pour les Avengers. Surtout pour Natasha Romanoff.

« Veuf ? Ils n'étaient pas mariés... » répliqua pourtant le blond en suivant le regard du milliardaire.

« Le gosse s'occupait de la famille Barton depuis un moment déjà. Il était comme _marié_. »

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi dans le silence à observer les derniers blocs de terre qui recouvrait le cercueil. La neige tombait toujours en silence, recouvrant les cheveux blancs de Pietro qui ne lâchait pas le nom de Clint gravé dans la pierre froide face à lui.

Wanda était à ses côtés et portait Nathaniel dans ses bras. La jeune femme voulut ensuite éloigner le plus jeune Barton de ce vil spectacle, il en avant assez vu. Ainsi après avoir fait signe à Pietro qu'elle emmenait Nath' dans la voiture, elle les quitta, une main contre le crâne du plus jeune pour le protéger de la neige.

Pietro resta debout, Lila accrochée à son bras, Cooper à sa droite. Ce cimetière était presque devenu un lieu habituel pour eux. Il était trop présent en l'espace de presque deux ans.

« Tu ne vas pas nous abandonner... Hein ? » dit Cooper d'une voix enrouée.

Pietro passa son bras libre contre les épaules du plus vieux des Barton et l'attira contre lui.

« Jamais... » lui assura Pietro en détournant les yeux de la tombe pour fixer la neige qui tombait doucement entre les arbres.

Ce fut ainsi que Pietro se dévoua corps et âmes aux enfants de Clint mais aussi de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience en ce qui concernait la famille, celui-ci étant devenu orphelin à l'âge de dix ans, mais vivre trois ans aux côtés de Clint lui avait permis d'apprendre.

Ce jour-là, Pietro Maximoff quitta les Avengers. Et personne ne s'y opposa car tout le monde comprenait. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de rendre les enfants définitivement orphelins. Être Avengers était périlleux.

Pietro a tout fait pour empêcher Wanda de retourner avec les Avengers. Mais rien à faire. Elle voulait continuer à sauver les innocents et utiliser son don pour le bien. Pietro aussi le voulait, mais c'était douloureux car les Avengers lui faisaient à nouveau penser à Clint. Et il lui avait fait une promesse. Il ne devait donc rien lui arriver sinon sa promesse se briserait, et il laisserait les enfants seuls.

Il avait pris sa décision.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Nathaniel était resté silencieux tout le long du récit. Bien évidemment, Pietro avait évité quelques parties de l'histoire qui était inutile aux yeux du petit.

« Ton père est un héros, » répéta alors le sokovien en souriant doucement à l'enfant. « C'est l'homme le plus fort du monde. »

Cette histoire, Pietro la racontait avec passion. Car ça avait été le début d'une nouvelle ère pour lui. Ça lui permettait de ne jamais oublier Clint, et les enfants pouvaient alors être fiers de leur papa.

« Vous l'êtes tous les deux alors... » répondit le petit garçon en serrant un peu plus fort sa peluche contre lui, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'histoire.

Pietro laissa échapper un léger rire tout en caressant doucement le crâne du garçon.

« Ne laisse plus jamais les autres se moquer. Car nous sommes une famille de héros, » lui répondit le sokovien en se levant, heureux que Nathaniel soit maintenant au courant de la réelle histoire.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand, et Lila s'approcha de lit, mains derrière le dos d'un air innocent, léger sourire sur les lèvres. À vrai dire Pietro ne fut même pas surpris de la voir.

« Et si on allait regarder un peu les étoiles ? » demanda t elle candidement. « Elles sont magnifiques ce soir ! »

Pietro comprit rapidement que la petite n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce récit qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Aucun nuage ne les gêne en plus ! » renchérit Cooper qui entra à son tour dans la chambre.

« Oh oui, bonne idée ! » s'exclama Nathaniel en sautant du lit. « Allez dit oui, Pit' ! »

Pietro fut amusé par l'attitude des enfants, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non. C'était le week-end après tout.

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins je vais chercher des couvertures, » céda l'ex Avengers.

Les trois enfants, enjoués, partirent en courant hors de la chambre, Nathaniel sans lâcher son doudou.

Une fois sur le balcon, Pietro, avant de descendre du perron pour rejoindre les enfants dans l'herbe qui s'ébahissaient déjà face aux étoiles, se figea. Et il leva la tête vers le ciel, un sourire triste gravé sur le visage.

Est-ce que les enfants étaient au courant ? Est-ce que Lila et Cooper avaient en connaissance de cause parlé à Nathaniel en ce jour particulier pour qu'il lui raconte cette histoire et qu'ils puissent aller voir les étoiles ? Pietro ne le savait pas.

Car aujourd'hui, jour pour jour, s'étaient écoulés cinq ans depuis la rencontre de Pietro et Clint en Sokovie. Le vingt-deux avril deux mille quinze dans la neige de la Sokovie.

Aujourd'hui il ne neigeait pas. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait voir les étoiles briller vivement dans le ciel, le rapprochant un peu plus de Clint qui était quelque part entre les astres lumineux.

Aujourd'hui, Pietro est un Maximoff mais aussi un Barton. Il s'occupait de sa famille. Sa profession ? Ce n'état plus un Avengers, non.

Mais père de famille. Lui aussi était un héros.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _Pour la date de leur rencontre, il s'agit de la sortie française du film Avengers Age of Ultron. C'est-à-dire le 22 avril 2015 (c'est arbitraire hein !)_

 _Merci de m'avoir suivi durant cette petite épopée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, boulot oblige. Mais j'ai adorés tous vos messages... Et je suis si désolée de vous avoir torturé tout autant que les personnages ici présent... Mais merci à tous de m'avoir suivi durant cette courte fanfic !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur le dernier chap' ! BISOU !_

 _Et puis…_

 _ **Hawksilver** un jour... **Hawksilver** toujours, hein :D_


End file.
